


I'll Be There For You

by Havenlystarrs



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenlystarrs/pseuds/Havenlystarrs
Summary: A/U Robin's whole world was destroyed by Jason's cruel words at their bridge. She had planned to leave Port Charles forever, but decides to stay.  Port Charles was her home and she wasn't going to let Carly, Sonny or Jason Chase her away.





	

_**I guess this time, you're really leaving** _

 

Robin walked slowly away from Jason and their bridge. She was in so much pain but she knew she made the right decision even at the cost of her happiness. She hugged herself as she slowly walked away. _Everything has changed. AJ and Jason_ hate _me so much! I destroyed my friendship with AJ and Jason . . . He never wants to see me again. God, what_ _a mess!_ As she walked with her head down thinking, she ran into someone. As she looked up she braced herself to be yelled at again.

AJ hugged her close to his body. "I'm sorry _,_ Robin. I should never have treated you like I did. You were in the middle of a bad situation. Your friendship with me and your relationship with Jason. I don't blame you, Robin. I'm grateful to you."

Robin hugged him and started sobbing into his arms. AJ just hugged her tighter and caressed her back. He whispered softly, "It's okay, honey. Shh. I have you. I won't leave you."

* * *

Jason hit the handrail. _Robin, it would be easier if I never see you again. But I'll be always waiting for you when you come back._ He walked away back to where he parked his bike. He walked slowly hoping not to run into Robin again. He slowed his walk as he noticed a couple on the dock. He looks carefully at the couple. He sees it's AJ. _Ugh! Just the person I don't want to see!_ He stops walking as he looks at the girl he is holding. _What the Fuck!  That's Robin!_

* * *

Robin slowly stops crying. "I thought-I thought you hated me and I lost my family and home in Port Charles, other than Uncle Mac and the girls."

"No, Robin, we are family. We were raised together, we'll always be family." AJ kisses her forehead. "All this stress and secrets, is not good for you. You've lost so much weight, Robin. That can't be good for you. Has Dad seen you? What did he say?"

"I'm scared to go. I think I'm now in the AIDS stage. I don't think i can take anymore bad news. Jason-Jason he just tore my heart apart and Sonny, he picked Jason's side and I was told I no longer lived in my home, where Stone and I lived. The house that Sonny gave Stone and I."

"We need to get you checked out, Robin!  God willing, it's just stress and not AIDS.  You are under too much stress with everything!  Jason is an ass, if he can't see what is in front of him, then he isn't worth it. Robin you are the best thing that happened to him after I ruined his life." AJ says sadly. "Sonny, I can't believe him.  You are his little sister!"

"AJ, Jason broke up with me to be with Carly and Michael. I should leave Port Charles and never come back.  Sonny picked Jason's side, something I never did.  I should leave."

"NO! You can do that, Robin. We need you here in Port Charles. Please, please stay, Robin." He hugged her tightly. "Please stay. I need you here.  We need you, even my stupid was brother. Don't let Carly win!  Show her the Robin Scorpio that has put Mac and Sonny in their place."

"I don't know. Sorbonne is expecting me, I should just go."

"Sorbonne can work with PCU and dad's hospital. Please, Robin."

Robin sighs and nods her head. "Okay, I will.  And you are right!  I've let my insecurities about losing Jason to Carly made me be a doormat.  I'm going to get a lawyer and fight for my home because I own penthouse 4." She says quietly and then collaspes in AJ's arms.

"ROBIN!" AJ cries out. He grabs her in his arms and runs to his car. _Please, God. Don't take her from us. It's too soon. We still need her. Please, God._ He quickly puts her in the passenger's seat and runs to the driver's side. He gets in and pulls out his iPhone and presses a contact.

"General Hospital, how can I direct your call?"

"I need to speak to Dr. Alan Quartermaine. It's an emergency."

AJ hears that he is put in hold. _Please Stone. It's too soon. I'll do anything, if she can stay with us. Please Stone._ He prayed as he drove to the hospital and waited for his dad to pick up the phone.

"This is Dr. Quartermaine."

"Dad! I'm on my way to General Hospital. It's Robin. She-

"AJ! Is she hurt? What's wrong with her?"

"She collapsed, Dad. She is so skinny, Dad. I'm so afraid for her."

"Is Jason with you and Robin?"

"Dad, he broke up with her. I'm almost to the hospital."

"I'll be waiting for you."

AJ hung up the phone and patted Robin in the arm. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

Jason was stunned his Robin and AJ. _Has this been going on all the time? That's my -._ Jason just stares, he can't move. He sees Robin collapse and AJ carrying her. He can't breath. _What happened to Robin? I need to get to the hospital._ He runs to his motorcycle and pulls out his phone and calls Sonny.

"Cor-"

"Get to the hospital! Robin collasped." Jason hungs up the phone as he mounts his bike, turns the key. He guns it out of the parking lot. _Please, not my north, my Canada._

* * *

Alan hangs up the phone and tells the nurse. "Have a team ready for a 25 year old HIV woman. I want a team ready at the door for her. People, this is my family, have Monica paged to be on standby."

Alan picks up the phone and calls Mac Scorpio.

"Scorpio."

"Mac, I need you to come to the hospital. It's Robin."

"I'm on my way."

Alan hang ups the phone and sees his wife coming from a hallway. He walks to her and says, "It's Robin."

Monica face changes to worry. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know. AJ said she collapsed and has lost some weight." Monica's face turns fearful. "We can't jump to conclusion. It may not be related to the HIV, God willing." He hugs her, "Let's go take care of our daughter." Alan and Monca walk to the entrance where the rest of the team is waiting.

The doors burst open as AJ runs in carrying Robin. "Help!" He yells.

Alan runs and grabs Robin and puts her on the gurney. He starts checking her vitals as they speed to an exam room. AJ walks to the waiting room and stands by the doorframe as he nervously waits for news.

The emergency doors burst open as Jason, Sonny and Mac ran in.

"Where's Robin? How is she? Will she be alright? What's wrong with her?" All the men yelled as they surrounded the nurses' station.

"QUIET!" AJ yelled. "This is a hospital! Dad is examing her."

Mac looks at AJ and walks over, "What happened, AJ?" He fearfully asks. _Please, be okay, Robin._ "What happened to Robin? "

AJ says,"I was walking in the docks thinking about Michael being my son and I should have it confirm by a paternity test, how I mistreated Robin. I-"

"You what? You mistreated Robin how?" Mac interrupted AJ.

"I was an ass to her, Mac. I blamed her for keeping Michael's paternity from me. I told her she was no longer family to me." AJ's eyes tear up. "I blamed her when I should have blamed Carly, Jason and I. We put Robin in the mddle of this, especially how she learned about her parents. I know I was at fault." He holds a hand up when he sees Mac's furious face and says,"Let me finish. I ran into Robin at the docks and I apologzed to her. She cried, Mac. I have never seen Robin cry as if her world ended. She told me she was leaving Port Charles forever, that it was no longer her home. I told her this is her home and she is family. She told me about Jason breaking up with her and Sonny agreeing with his decision. To make matter worse, Sonny kicked her out of her home."

Mac is dumbfounded. _What the hell did they do to my little girl? My, poor, strong Robin._ He looks at where Jason and Sonny are standing near the nurses' station, trying yo get information about Robin.

"Morgan, Corinthos. Leave you are not welcome here. Get out before I have you thrown out." Mac states firmly.

Jason says, "I'm not leaving until I find out how Robin is doing."

"You lost all rights to know anything about Robin Scorpio. You have ended your relationship with my niece and are no longer welcome near her. That goes for you too, Corinthos. I can't believe you threw Robin from her home, the home you GAVE Stone and Robin. You had no right! No right! I am glad Stone is dead, for he would be ashamed to call you brother. Robin meant everything to Stone and I thought she meant something to you. I guess not. You are unfuckingbelievable. Leave."

Mac walks to the nurse and says,"These two men are banned from knowing, getting near or learning anything about my niece. The names are Jason Morgan and Michael Sonny Corinthos, Jr. I want a gag order in effect. If they learn anything about my niece, Robin Scorpio, I will make sure you lose your job and I will sue."

Alan walks out and says,"Mac."

Mac quickly walks over to Alan and motions for AJ to join him. AJ walks over quickly anxious to find out how Robin is. Jason and Sonny walk over and Mac turns to them and says,"This is for Robin's family only. You are not welcome."

Alan looks puzzled and says,"Mac, Jason and Sonny care about Robin."

"No they don't. Jason broke up with Robin and Sonny threw her out of her home. They aren't welcome nor they need to know anything about Robin. I want a gag order in effect, Alan.  I don't care if Jason is your son!  What I do know, when a man cares for a woman, he doesn't have her reputation and self-esteem in tatters due to a supposed infidelity in his part that resulted in a child.  He doesn't have a known home wrecker, like Carly move into his girlfriend's home.  And best of all, tells his fiancee, that his moving in with the home wrecker and their child." He looks at Jason with hate in his eyes.

Alan looks furious and says, "As you wish. Come with me. We'll go and speak in Robin's room."

As they walk away, Jason and Sonny look at each other and wonder how they can find out about Robin.

* * *

Alan leads AJ and Mac to Robin's room, they notice her lying still with machines beeping. Mac looks worried at his niece. "What is wrong with her? Is it AI-"

"No, Mac it is not the HIV. She is under too much stress and with her HIV and her pregnancy. It became too much for her."

"Pregnant? My little girl is pregnant?! The baby will be HIV positive, Alan. This will kill her, Alan."

"Mac, the baby may be born healthy. I'm changing her meds slightly and the chances the baby will be HIV positive is 2%. Remain positive and hopeful. Our grandchild will be born healthy."

AJ grins and walks over to Robin's side and gently pats her stomach. "Welcome, little one to our crazy family. You and your mommy will be loved by everyone. Especially by your Uncle AJ. I will spoil you and my son, Michael. I promise I'm changing my life for you and my son. I need to forget about the past and look forward to a new future." AJ says quietly.

Mac and Alan hear him as he speaks to Robin's baby. Alan is hopeful that AJ will make those changes.

* * *

Jason and Sonny walk to the nurse at nurses' station. "Can I please find out how Robin Scorpio is doing?"

The nurse logs on to the computer, a few minutes later says "I'm sorry but that information is confidential and encrypted. Dr. Quartermaine is the only one that can give out that information."

Jason and Sonny walk away and Sonny says,"Get Spinelli."

Jason pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Stone Cold."

"Robin was admitted to the hospital. I need to know everything that is going on with her. I want it as of yesterday."

As Jason hangs up the phone, two security guards walk over.

"You need to leave. Police Commissioner has ordered you off the premise. Leave. Now."

Jason walks into the face of the closest guard to him. "I'm not leaving. My girlfriend is here and I'm not leaving until I found out how she is doing."

"You will leave on your own or you will be arrested."

Sonny grabs Jason's arm and pulls him out of the hospital.

"What the hell, Sonny!"

"You going to jail won't do anyone any good, man. Especially Robin. We fucked up, man. That's on us." Sonny walks away. "Spinelli will have what what we need to know. Let's go."

Jason looks back at the hospital. "I'll be back, Robin. You can count on it."


End file.
